5 Seconds in Distance
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Sehun telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukannya kepada siapapun. Ia tahu jelas berapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan untuk memperhatikan pria itu. Setiap detik ataupun menit yang ia gunakan untuk memikirnya, untuk menyadari bahwa kecanggungan itu mulai datang menghinggapinya ketika Luhan berada disisinya. / HUNHAN / one-shot / exoblackpepper


Tetes-tetes air kecil terus turun secara perlahan membasahi kotak kaca dengan seseorang didalamnya. Hembusan nafasnya sesekali membuat kaca disekelilingnya penuh dengan embun atau uap air yang menghalangi pandangan lurus kedepan ketika udara bahkan terasa terlalu dingin. Keadaan melankolis membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa waktu terus bergulir dan ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya berdiri disini sekarang.

Layar ponsel yang bercahaya berada didalam genggamannya dengan tidak yakin. Kehampaan dan kesunyian ini terus menyelimuti perasaannya. Luhan benar-benar tidak yakin apakah ia harus menelepon seseorang disebrang sana atau tidak.

Ia menghela nafas. _Sillhoutte_ tinggi disisi jalan tengah menggenggam ponselnya, mendekatkan benda itu ketelinganya menunggu seseorang menjawab dering ponsel. Figur itu terlalu familiar bagi Luhan hingga ia ingin sekali berlari berhamburan keluar, membiarkan tetes air yang turun membasahi tapak kakinya ataupun tubuh kurus itu. Luhan ingin menemuinya.

Namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mencerna apa yang ada dibenaknya bersama dengan sebuah kenyataan dihadapannya sekarang. Harusnya ia mengerti, orang itu bukan sosok yang dirindukannya hingga tulangnya sakit, ataupun satu orang yang membuat nafasnya tercekat ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Karena Sehun tidak disini.

Gendang telinga Luhan berdengung akibat suara hujan yang terlalu deras, matanya berair dan tubuhnya menggigil. Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri yang kering sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya. Kedua manik mata sayunya masih menatap sosok disebrang sana yang perlahan mulai memudar. Ia tidak ingin menyadarkan dirinya bahwa itu semua hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh pikirannya karena keinginan yang terlalu besar untuk kembali ke kisah dulu.

Karena orang itu bukan Sehun.

Tapi Luhan ingin Sehun berada disini, bersamanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**5 Seconds in Distance**

**Sehun X Luhan**

**One-shot**

**Romance; Angst**

**T**

**.**

exoblackpepper presents...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK.<em>

Suara helaan nafas terdengar ketika Luhan berusaha untuk menormalkan indra penciumannya yang sedikit ngilu kibat suhu udara yang terlalu rendah. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca semakin buruk dan ia benar-benar harus berusaha keras agar tubuhnya tetap dalam keadaan baik karena pekerjaan itu sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggal apalagi untuk pendatang baru sepertinya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan yang sudah cukup baik –menurutnya– di enam bulan pertama sejak ia datang ke Seoul. Dan sekarang, merindukan _Beijing_ adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan sambil berdiri di halte bus kota ini.

Tumpukan kapas putih masih belum begitu tebal dan Luhan merasa beruntung ia berhasil mencapai tempat ini atau ia akan susah payah untuk berjalan akibat harus menembus hamparan salju tebal di atas tanah. Menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan gontai dan lambat di musim dingin adalah hal yang sangat buruk baginya. Sesekali pria berparas cantik itu melirik ponselnya untuk memastikan berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu bus terakhir datang dan segera pulang, karena ia sendiri tidak yakin adiknya akan baik-baik saja mengingat Tao tidak suka berada dirumah seorang diri. Adiknya itu benci kesendirian.

"Ck- Ah!"

Luhan menoleh pada seseorang yang masih sibuk membersihkan mantel hitam bludru yang dipakainya dari butiran salju kecil yang menempel. Udara menyeruak keluar dari mulutnya diiringi oleh gumaman kesal karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Selanjutnya pria itu membersihkan sepatu hitamnya yang tampak mahal dan sikapnya yang berlebihan setidaknya berhasil membuat Luhan bergeser menjauhinya beberapa langkah, membiarkan pria itu lebih leluasa melakukan kegiatannya walaupun sebenarnya Luhan masih belum bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari orang itu.

Luhan memperhatikannya dengan baik. Pria yang lebih tinggi disampingnya tampak familiar walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin. Entahlah, menurut Luhan ia jarang terlihat di kantor tapi namanya cukup terkenal –entah bagaimana caranya.

"Hm- Kau Sehun?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan tetapi sepertinya orang yang diajak bicara tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Pria berambut brunette malah sibuk dengan dokumen plastiknya dan melirik jam tangan yang lagi-lagi Luhan yakin itu tidak lebih murah dari ponselnya.

"Benar,"

Luhan mengangguk singkat. Nada bicaranya yang dingin dan acuh setidaknya cukup untuk memberitahu Luhan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan lebih lanjut diantara mereka.

Alisnya saling bertautan, tidak sabar menunggu bus terakhir datang dan ia harus segera pulang atau akan menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak lagi disini bersama orang asing seperti Luhan. Ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sambil menunggu, Luhan merogoh sakunya dan meraih sebuah _headset_ dan memasangnya kedalam telinga, masih kebiasaan yang sama saat di China ketika ia menunggu kereta untuk pulang kerumah. Perlahan Luhan bersenandung bersama dengan jarinya yang berdentum di ponsel putihnya ketika instrument music terasa seperti masuk kedalam dirinya. Dan hal ini berhasil membuat orang disampingnya itu menoleh.

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengerti tapi dirinya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan setiap ekspresi wajah Luhan ketika pria itu bernyanyi dalam bungkam, mengetuk alas kakinya dengan lembut ke lantai dan menikmati alunan lagu yang diputar oleh _playlist_-nya sekarang.

Bus terakhir datang.

Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menghabiskan setiap detik yang terlalu berharga hanya untuk menunggu bus dan segera masuk kedalam kendaraan itu.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk, Luhan menatapnya sejenak, begitu pula dengannya. Tetapi lelaki dengan _headset_ ditelinganya melangkah lebih dulu untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk sementara yang satunya lagi sibuk melirik jam tangannya.

Sehun telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukannya kepada siapapun.

###

"Tao?" suara Luhan menggema didalam ruangan kosong karena matanya tidak bisa menemukan adiknya di flat sederhana ini. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil secangkir air hangat sekaligus menyalakan penghangat ruangan di sebelah vas bunga bagian sana.

"Kau sudah pulang, hyung?"

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa, _kan_?"

Pria berambut hitam pekat itu menggeleng, meringkuk diatas sofa dan Luhan duduk disampingnya, membiarkan Tao memeluk tubuhnya. "Bisakah kau tidak pulang terlambat? Tidak ada yang bisa menemaniku begitu juga denganmu, kalian semua terlalu sibuk,"

"Yifan?"

"Aku tidak yakin untuk meneleponnya,"

Luhan tersenyum hangat sebelum merangkul adiknya, merasa bersalah untuk kesekian kalinya karena ia tidak bisa menepati janji walaupun itu karena faktor cuaca.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, hyung,"

Pria dengan garis mata gelap itu merasa bersalah, juga. Ia tidak pernah ingin menuntut Luhan untuk selalu tinggal bersamanya, bergantung pada kakaknya ketika tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menemaninya. Tao menyesal ia memiliki phobia ini. Ia benci kesendirian, takut kegelapan, atau segala hal yang membuatnya harus bergantung pada orang lain. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan ini menjadi bagian dalam dirinya, ia tidak tahu.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah merasa demikian," jawab Luhan sambil mengusap surai lembut milik Tao.

Banyak hal yang harus Luhan lakukan sejak kejadian mengerikan terjadi pada orangtua mereka beberapa waktu lalu, Luhan pikir saat itulah Tao harus mengalami masa-masa terberatnya karena mereka juga harus pindah ke Korea. Pernah bahkan terpikir olehnya kalau Yifan –temannya yang membantu mereka untuk pindah kesini– cukup baik untuk Tao yang artinya pria kanada itu bisa membantu adiknya untuk melewati masa sulitnya. Tetapi kenyataan tampaknya berkata lain.

Pria kanada itu menyukai Luhan walaupun ia tahu Luhan tidak bisa berada terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Bukan, maksudnya, Luhan juga memiliki sindrom aneh. Pria cantik dengan garis mata bulan sabit, kulit putih berseri dan senyuman hangat yang dimiliki olehnya benar-benar mendekati kata sempurna. Namun Luhan akan dengan sendirinya menghindar, menjaga jarak pada siapapun itu selain adiknya sendiri. Orangtuanya pernah mengatakan bahwa sindrom ini sudah ia miliki sejak kecil dan tidak ada terapi apapun yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Sejenis penyakit psikis, tetapi tidak parah. Hanya keringat dingin di telapak tangan atau perasaan gelisah yang mencekik kalau saja ia berbicara terlalu dekat dengan siapapun.

Dan Yifan, pria itu terlihat tidak pernah menyerah.

"Lain kali kau harus meneleponnya kalau aku tidak pulang tepat waktu,"

"Jangan bercanda, Yifan hyung menyukaimu dan ia tidak akan melakukannya untukku,"

"Tidak, Tao, ia akan menyukaimu. Lagipula aku akan kembali ke _Beijing_ minggu depan,"

Tao terdiam menatap kakaknya seolah bertanya 'maksudmu?'. Luhan mengangguk dan menyambung kalimatnya, "Urusan pekerjaan, aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka mengirimku kesana atau kenapa harus aku. Katanya untuk rapat,"

"Sendirian? Lalu aku sendiri tinggal disini?"

Luhan berpikir dengan berat hati., "Tidak, dengan Sehun,". Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menolak perintah itu mengingat pekerjaannya sudah cukup banyak membantunya dan ia tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak atas permintaan direkturnya. Tapi Tao juga seharusnya mengerti.

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Luhan. Terdengar familiar atau Luhan memang pernah berbicara mengenai pria itu tetapi ia tidak ingat.

"Aku akan menelepon Yifan untuk kesini bersamamu, asal kau tidak melakukan apapun dengannya, _okay_?"

Luhan terkekeh –sedikit meledek. Ia yakin Tao akan senang jika Yifan bisa menemaninya mengingat adiknya itu menyukai Yifan. Walaupun faktanya Yifan menyukai Luhan, tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Tao menyalahkan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mau?" hardiknya, berpura-pura menyangkal bahwa ia terlalu senang hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan senyum yang semakin mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Ia tidak akan bisa menolakmu, Zitao,"

Entah menghibur atau memang kenyataan, pria dengan garis mata gelap eksotis itu berharap demikian begitu pula dengan Luhan. Ia bisa mempercayai pria _blonde_ itu untuk mejaga adiknya. Atau apapun yang bisa membuat Tao bahagia.

"Kau tidurlah, ada yang harus kukerjakan,"

Luhan menutup pembicaraan agar Tao bisa kembali kekamarnya, tertidur dan ia sendiri akan keluar melakukan sesuatu untuk pekerjaannya.

Pria yang jauh lebih muda dari Luhan beranjak dan kembali kekamarnya. Luhan menghela nafas sebelum melangkah kedalam ruangannya, mengambil beberapa kertas penting dan meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas meja tadi dan melesat keluar.

"Mencari ide disini tidak buruk juga," gumamnya setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit dan melangkah mendekati sebuah kedai kopi yang masih bekerja walau hari sudah semakin larut. Ia mencari sebuah tempat duduk di ujung ruangan agar percakapan orang-orang tidak begitu ditangkap oleh telinganya dan ia bisa fokus pada tumpukan kertas putih dihadapannya.

Setelah memesan _Americano_ di kasir dan mendapatkannya, Luhan segera berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil perlahan menyesap minuman hangat itu. Kemudian ia menimbang darimana ia harus memulai karena secara sekilas, semua hal dihadapannya tampak berkesinambungan.

Merasa tidak punya ide, Luhan menggenggam gelas panas _Americano_-nya dan berpikir, sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya, siapa tahu saja interior minimalis kedai ini bisa membantu.

Pandangan Luhan berhenti pada seseorang yang lain di disana, tengah sibuk dengan _tablet_-nya menghiraukan apapun yang ada disekelilingnya. Penampilannya tidak seformal tadi, kemeja dan jas yang tadi dilihat Luhan di halte telah berganti dengan _sweater_ lengan panjang rajut yang hangat berwarna _beige, _menampakkan tulang selangka putih yang menonjol. Celana panjang yang tidak resmi juga benar-benar membuat pria itu tampak asing sekarang. Sampai-sampai ia sendiri bisa merasakan bahwa Luhan sedang menatapnya.

Merasa terlalu lama mencari ide, Luhan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya diatas meja dan sekarang seseorang disanalah yang memperhatikannya. Caranya melihat Luhan dengan seksama, bagaimana ia memperhatikan Luhan menyesap segelas _Americano_ seolah memberikan arti lain disetiap ekspresi wajah dinginnya. Seperti tidak ingin ingin berpaling, Sehun melirik jam tangannya sebentar memastikan malam belum terlalu larut atau ia harus pulang dan beristirahat, atau yang lainnya walaupun notifikasi di _tablet_-nya terus saja muncul.

"Anda ingin memesan yang lain? Kedai akan segera tutup,"

"Oh, _right_," Sehun spontan membalas ucapan pelayan kedai dengan bahasa asing karena manyadari dirinya sudah terlalu lama tidak fokus pada apa yang seharusnya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Sehun merapikan beberapa dokumen dimejanya, menghabisnya kopi terakhirnya dan segera pulang.

Luhan berdiri didepan kedai, berencana menunggu sebuah taksi yang lewat karena ia yakin tidak ada lagi bus yang beroperasi di distrik ini, atau mungkin taksi juga.

Angin berhembus membuat Luhan harus mengusap telapak tangannya sekadar menghangatkan tubuh ketika seseorang berdiri disampingnya dan Luhan spontan bergeser untuk menjaga jarak sebelum menatap bahwa bayangan tinggi yang menutupi tubuhnya adalah Sehun.

"S-sehun?" gumamnya terkejut. Orang yang dipanggil hanya mengurai sebuah senyum tipis, menyembunyikan telapak tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana dan berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Minggu depan akan ada rapat di _Beijing_ dan tampaknya kau dan aku harus kesana sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan,"

Luhan termangu ketika Sehun memulai pembicaraan dengan santai, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat pria ini berbeda dari yang biasa dilihatnya di tempat kerja.

"B-beijing?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil menorehkan pandangan ke Luhan, menatapnya yang sedang termangu sebelum kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

" mengirimkanku _e-mail_ setengah jam yang lalu dan ia harap kau bisa melakukannya,"

Luhan tampak berpikir, masih bingung harus menjawab apa, "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin besok akan kukabari segera," katanya agak sedikit gugup dan menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa inci dari orang itu.

Sehun kembali mengangguk dan mengukir senyum kecil sebelum melesat pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu mobilnya tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun.

Tiba-tiba lampu kedai sudah ditutup, semua orang telah keluar termasuk pemiliknya.

"Perlu kuantar?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak ramah dengan bahasa mandarin. Luhan termangu sejenak sebelum membalasnya dengan bahasa yang sama.

"Tidak, terimakasih," jawab Luhan sopan sambil sedikit menunduk dan pria itu pergi.

Tepat setelah pria paruh baya itu menghilang, sebuah mobil menghampirinya.

"Masuklah, kau kuantar pulang," suara berat itu membuat Luhan tidak percaya kalau Sehun kembali dan berniat mengantarnya pulang. Ia harus berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu benar-benar Sehun atau ia hanya berhalusinasi akibat _Americano_ tadi.

"Cepatlah masuk, Luhan-ssi. Kau ingin menginap disini?" suaranya menyadarkan Luhan yang akhirnya mau tidak mau masuk kedalam mobil mewah Sehun karena ia juga belum menemukan satupun taksi yang lewat daritadi.

Untuk beberapa detik pertama, keduanya bungkam. Kedua orang itu tenggelam kedalam keheningan sebelum Sehun membuka suara, "Rumahmu?"

"Tidak jauh dari kantor, beberapa kilometer dari halte bus akan terlihat _flat_ sederhana,"

Dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Luhan terus berusaha mengendalikan dirinya karena sindrom itu datang lagi. Luhan berusaha untuk tenang dan menghentikan keringat dingin yang mulai diproduksi oleh telapak tangannya karena kegelisahan yang berlebihan akibat berbicara terlalu dekat dengan orang asing –atau ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun termasuk orang asing baginya.

Disisi lain ia ingin bertanya mengapa Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali dan berbaik hati mengantarnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia mampu menanyakan hal itu.

Sehun secara diam-diam memperhatikan pria disampingnya, membagi perhatiannya antara jalanan yang lengang dengan Luhan yang masih bungkam. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, berada tepat di ujung jalan ini, Sehun memperhatikan jam arlojinya untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdeham singkat, menghilangkan rasa canggung yang menyelimutinya dan itu sangat tidak nyaman bagi seseorang sepertinya. Entahlah, ia seperti tidak pernah merasa seperti ini tetapi benar-benar seperti ada yang salah dengan degup jantungnya.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum menghentikan kendaraannya.

"Lain kali jangan keluar terlalu malam hanya untuk pekerjaan, lagipula kedai tadi juga jarang ada kendaraan umum yang lewat,"

"Terimakasih, Sehun-ssi," Luhan keluar setelah mengangguk mengerti atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, kemudian melambaikan tangannya kaku sebelum masuk kedalam _flat_ sederhana itu dan bernafas secara normal, walaupun perasaan itu masih menyelimutinya.

###

"Kau sudah pulang,"

"Hm,"

Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari Baekhyun. Pasalnya, ia belum berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan lain yang ia tahu pasti disertai dengan ocehan tidak jelas dari kakaknya yang terlalu _over-protective_.

Pria tinggi itu menghempaskan dirinya diatas ranjang _king-size_ yang nyaman dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna abu-abu muda berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dengannya. Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang membiarkan segala sesuatu terjadi begitu saja, _ia tidak pernah membuang waktunya dengan sia-sia_. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan dan karena itu, ia tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan dirinya. Tapi kali ini ia merasa ada yang tidak beres, ketika tiba-tiba saja sekelebat pikiran mengenai seseorang muncul dibenaknya dan Sehun merasa degup jantungnya kembali tidak normal.

Sehun sering melihat Luhan di kantor, karena mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama, tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Terlalu jarang bagi Luhan untuk melihat Sehun kalau itu bukan jam makan siang atau jam seusai kerja. Dan entah sejak kapan Sehun peduli mengenai hal ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menepis pikiran itu.

Ia tahu jelas berapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan untuk memperhatikan pria itu. Setiap detik ataupun menit yang ia gunakan untuk memikirnya, untuk menyadari bahwa kecanggungan itu mulai datang menghinggapinya ketika Luhan berada disisinya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat atau mungkin sebenarnya hal itu sudah berlangsung lama hanya saja Sehun tidak pernah menyadarinya –karena ia memang tidak peduli dengan siapapun. Namun perlahan semua hal yang mulai terjadi terlihat masuk akal dan bisa diterima olehnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Merasa asing dengan perasaannya sendirinya ketika Luhan perlahan mulai menjadi bagian di dalam pikirannya dan mengubah keadaan setahap demi setahap.

###

"Entahlah, salju turun cukup deras sekarang dan aku akan berusaha pulang secepat mungkin," katanya berbicara di ponsel dengan seseorang diujung sana. Sekali lagi hal ini terjadi padanya atau bahkan lebih buruk dari yang beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Hm, aku akan menghubungi Yifan hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja,"_

Luhan memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan berharap agar salju cepat reda. Keadaan masih saja belum memihak padanya padahal ia sudah buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya tadi agar dapat pulang kerumah tepat waktu agar Tao tidak menghubunginya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Seseorang keluar dari _lobby_ dan mendapatkan Luhan yang juga sedang menunggu disana.

"Belum," jawab Luhan ringan sambil mengusap lengannya dan membiarkan uap menyeruak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kupikir kita tidak akan bisa pergi dari sini sebelum saljunya reda," katanya sambil tersenyum ringan, menatap salju yang terus turun menutupi tanah membuat sebuah tumpukan.

Alih-alih Luhan merasa Sehun berada terlalu dekat dengannya sehingga ia secara tidak sadar melangkah sedikit menjauh dari pria itu.

"Ah- maaf,"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku-"

Luhan buru-buru menyela ketika ia merasa Sehun berpikir bahwa dirinya aneh atau berusaha menghindarinya. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun berpikir bahwa ia ingin menjaga jarak dengan pria itu karena memang bukan itu sebenarnya.

"Aku- tidak bisa berada terlalu dekat dengan siapapun, semacam sindrom aneh,"

"Hm?" Sehun menatapnya bingung, masih belum mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh pria itu.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, hampir pasrah dengan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri. Ia tahu tidak semua orang akan mengerti –atau peduli– dengan apa yang dikatakannya atau bahkan orang-orang akan menertawainya.

"Sindrom sejak kecil, hanya bisa berbicara dengan orang lain dalam jarak paling tidak sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter," Luhan mengatakan itu seolah seperti sebuah pembicaraan yang santai atau hampir terdengar lelucon agar mereka tidak larut dalam kecanggungan. Ia tidak ingin Sehun menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang serius walaupun memang itu yang Sehun lakukan.

Pria berambut _brunette_ itu sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Luhan sedang bercanda melainkan hal ini cukup serius baginya.

Bagian dari diri Luhan menjadi cukup penting bagi Sehun hingga ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak mengenainya, walaupun sekilas terlihat ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Maaf kalau begitu,"

"Tidak apa, sindrom ini juga tidak akan hilang sampai kapanpun,"

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku sudah mencoba terapi ataupun segala hal untuk melawan perasaan gelisah ketika terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, tetapi hasilnya sama saja. Sindrom ini terlalu sulit untuk dihilangkan,"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti walaupun sebenarnya ia menangkap hal lain dari nada bicara Luhan. Ada secercah kesedihan didalamnya dan Luhan berusaha agar dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang mengasihaninya atau bahkan menertawainya, semua itu menyakitkan. Ia juga tidak ingin Sehun merasa iba atau menganggap dirinya adalah sebuah lelucon atas penyakit psikis aneh yang dimilikinya.

Tetapi sesungguhnya Sehun tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, tiba-tiba saja Sehun ingin menjadi orang yang bisa membantu pria bergaris mata bulan sabit itu. Ia tidak tahu jelas bagaimana caranya, hanya saja melihat Luhan berdiam memeluk dirinya sendiri dan terlihat hampir pasrah dengan keadaan sangat tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya. Pria yang mendekati kata sempurna itu berhasil mengganggu pikiran Sehun akhir-akhir ini hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya menyukai Luhan dan hal itu ia sadari dalam jangka waktu lima menit barusan.

Bukan masalah terlalu cepat atau perasaan kasihan itu berubah menjadi cinta, melainkan Luhan telah menjadi bagian dari hal yang dipikirkannya sejak lama, bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan hal lain diluar dirinya sendiri, seperti pekerjaannya.

Sehun menatap salju yang mulai reda dan kemudian beralih ke jam tangannya. Ia menghabiskan tiga puluh menit untuk ini dan ia tidak merasa waktu berharga miliknya hilang begitu saja kali ini.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tangannya ditarik dan ia harus setengah berlari ditengah butir salju yang masih belum berhenti.

"H-hey," Luhan hampir berteriak ketika Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan dinginnya dan menariknya agar bisa mencapai halte biasa dan pulang kerumah.

Mereka berlari dan Sehun melindungi Luhan dengan dokumen plastik yang dipegang oleh tangannya yang lain.

Senyuman terukir di sudut bibirnya. Saat inilah Luhan merasa nyaman bersama Sehun.

###

"Kau sudah di airport?"

Luhan setengah berlari dengan deru nafas tidak teratur karena jadwal _check-in_ sudah hampir ditutup. Sehun sudah berada disini sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan ia harus menunggu Luhan yang menyiapkan semua dokumen dan arsip penting untuk dibawa. Manik mata Luhan mencari keberadaan Sehun diruang tunggu dan menemukan pria tinggi itu ketika Sehun berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Kau telat setengah jam,"

"Maaf- hh," Luhan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sehun membantu pria dengan _scarf_ merah itu dengan mengambil dokumen yang ada di dekapannya.

"Cepatlah, kita hampir terlambat,"

Sehun berjalan terlebih dulu disusul oleh Luhan dibelakang.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di atas pesawat yang mungkin akan terbang sekitar beberapa jam dan Luhan baru teringat sesuatu.

Ia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan perasaannya ketika berada terlalu dekat dengan orang asing. _Well_, berkali-kali Luhan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang asing. Ia bukan orang asing.

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan mencoba untuk tenang. Sehun terdiam dan sibuk dengan ponsel, _tablet_, dan _gadget_ lainnya ketika seorang wanita berpakaian minim menghampiri mereka dan meminta dengan sopan untuk mematikan semua alat elektronik.

"Nikmati saja perjalanannya," Sehun tersenyum tulus berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung diantara mereka. Terlebih ketika ia teringat bahwa Luhan mungkin sedang berusaha mengendalikan sindrom aneh yang dirasakannya.

"Tertidur akan membantu," tambahnya. Luhan mengulas sebuah senyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain selain Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

Dan tertidur memang bukan ide yang buruk. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya secara tidak sadar ke bahu Sehun. Dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menatap wajah polosnya ketika tertidur. Untuk waktu yang lama, Sehun menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memandangi wajah cantik itu. Hingga ia spontan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam tangan hitam miliknya, menyadari sesuatu.

Sehun merasa ini pertama kalinya ia membiarkan seseorang tertidur di bahunya dan saat itu juga jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

###

_January 21__st__, 2007_

"Alright, I'll leave for Seoul tonight.. Arrival? May be late, about one or two in the morning,"

"_Okay, I'll ask someone to pick you up at Incheon," _

"Hm, see ya,"

Sehun menutup ponselnya.

"Siapa?"

"Xiumin hyung,"

Luhan tengah membereskan barang-barangnya –dikamar Sehun– yang tentunya merupakan kamar hotelnya juga. Mereka menginap dalam satu ruangan sejak empat hari yang lalu. Beruntung Luhan baik-baik saja sejauh ini.

Mereka akan segera kembali ke Seoul karena rapat sudah selesai. Rencananya, Luhan akan mengunjungi kerabatnya sebelum berangkat ke _airport_. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah waktunya cukup atau tidak. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun menunggu lagi seperti yang dilakukannya ketika mereka akan berangkat kesini.

"Kita akan makan malam sebelum ke _airport_,"

Mendengar pernyataan Sehun, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menemui kerabatnya. Ia pikir tidak akan ada cukup waktu untuknya berbincang dan makan malam dengan kerabat _Chinese_-nya disini. _Mungkin lain kali_, pikirnya.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu tempat untuk makan malam dengan suasanya yang cukup tenang dan interior klasik?"

"Hm- Ya!"

Luhan tersenyum sumringah sambil mengingat-ingat sebuah restoran yang pernah sekali ia kunjungi dan itu tidak jauh dari sini, mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Tempat yang cukup baik untuk makan malam. Makanan khas daerah local, tentunya, dan _design interior_ yang minimalis. Luhan berpikir Sehun menyukai model bangunan yang seperti itu mengingat mereka pernah bertemu di kedai kopi sederhana yang mengagumkan dan memiliki model tidak jauh dari restoran ini.

"Tidak akan jauh dari sini,"

Berkas-berkas gugup menghinggapi jantungnya yang terus saja berdentum sangat cepat hingga berkali-kali Sehun harus mengingat-ingat apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti. Luhan sibuk dengan pembicaraannya bersama seorang penduduk lokal –memastikan kalau tempat makan itu masih ditempat yang sama– menggunakan bahasa mandarin yang tidak dimengerti Sehun. Sebenarnya ini salah satu tujuan untuk meminta Sehun membawa Luhan ke tempat ini, menjadi penerjemah kalau saja Sehun kesulitan berkomunikasi apabila penduduk lokal tidak terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Kita sampai," Luhan berdiri didepan tempat yang familiar baginya. Kakinya melangkah masuk diikuti Sehun di belakangnya dan mereka duduk disalah satu meja yang di bagian timur ruangan, tempat yang dipilih Luhan.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu makanan daerah ini, kau bisa memesankannya untukku?"

"Tentu,"

Kemudian Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, menghela nafas panjang.

"Sindrom itu datang lagi?"

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya lemah, "Mungkin,"

"Tapi tidak begitu parah. Entahlah, rasanya ada yang aneh denganku,"

Sehun tersenyum. Pria berambut _brunette_ itu membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk tegap, memperhatikan setiap inci wajah pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlebih dulu menatapnya serius ketika pandangan matanya masih menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan ini untuk mengalihkan perasaannya dari sindrom sialan itu.

"Hal apa yang kau lakukan dalam waktu lima detik?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bernafas? Berbicara?"

Sehun mengangguk, berusaha menerima jawaban aneh yang dilontarkan Luhan. Ia serius kali ini tetapi Luhan tampaknya masih belum bisa mengerti.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini, dan mungkin terdengar aneh. Namun kupikir aku harus mengatakannya dan kuharap kau bisa mengerti,"

Sehun benci mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya terasa aneh dan bukan seperti dirinya sendiri –menurutnya. Tetapi entah mengapa, saat ini, dihadapan Luhan, ia ingin memberitahunya.

Pria tinggi itu berdeham, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol start dan mulai berbicara,

"Aku sering melihatmu dan mungkin kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku menghargai setiap waktu yang berjalan,"

Sehun menjeda.

"Aku tahu,"

"Entah sejak kapan aku mulai bisa menghargai lima detik untuk memperhatikanmu ketika aku menyadari kau lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Kemudian lima detik selanjutnya, aku tahu kau menyukai _Americano_ dan aku merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya, mungkin semacam senang? Dan kalau kau ingin tahu– "

Luhan menatap Sehun yang terus berbicara setenang mungkin dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang indah.

"Tiga puluh detik aku berpikir bahwa aku harus kembali ke kedai kopi saat itu dan mengantarmu. Mungkin terlihat aneh, karena kita jarang berbicara sehangat itu, tetapi aku bisa merasakannya. Dan saat itulah ketika kau menyandarkan punggungmu di sandaran kursi mobil, aku tahu bahwa hanya kau yang bisa membuatku terlihat canggung dan kaku,"

"A-aku.."

Luhan terlihat gugup sekarang. Ia menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari Sehun, tetapi Sehun duduk terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Untuk waktu selanjutnya, kita menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara selama setengah jam hingga di lima menit terakhir aku menyadari sesuatu. Saat itu juga aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ketika kau memeluk lenganmu sendiri, aku benar-benar memutuskan untuk ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada disampingmu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dan yang terlintas dipikiranku saat itu adalah mungkin gerakan spontan bisa membuatku lebih dekat denganmu. Ya, aku payah,"

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya tersipu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan bisa melihat sosok Sehun yang kaku berubah menjadi seperti anak remaja pemalu yang berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya. Senyumnya canggung, namun Luhan tahu senyuman itu tulus. Ia hampir kehabisan kata-kata untuk berbicara apa lagi ketika makanan yang mereka pesan telah datang dan momen itu ditunda.

Sehun memasukkan makanannya ragu-ragu karena masih gugup. Ia belum mengucapkan semua hal yang harus dikatakan. Sementara Luhan melahap makanannya dengan bahagia, mirip seperti anak kecil yang kelaparan.

Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Sehun menghapus sisa makanan di bibirnya, menunggu Luhan yang juga hampir selesai dengan makan malamnya.

Makan malam ini tampak sederhana dan penuh kecanggungan. Tetapi bagi Luhan, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia ketika detak jantungnya melaju lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seseorang seperti Sehun akan membawa percakapan seperti ini padanya. Luhan tidak mengerti, tetapi ia tidak peduli.

"Sepuluh menit selanjutnya terjadi empat hari yang lalu,"

Sehun tidak yakin untuk mengatakan yang ini, ketika Luhan tertidur saat itu dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan gurat bahagia karena jantungnya berdegup terlalu cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sepuluh menit selanjutnya?"

Sehun terkekeh ringan, ia mungkin tidak akan memberitahu Luhan yang satu ini.

Jemarinya menekan tanda 'stop' di ponselnya dan menyodorkan benda kecil itu untuk Luhan.

Pria cantik itu hanya menatap layar ponsel yang bercahaya itu bingung.

"Dan empat puluh lima menit terakhir barusan, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan ini semua, perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu,"

Luhan terdiam membeku bersama dengan senyuman yang masih terukit di bibir merah mudanya. Ia merasa Sehun terlalu lucu untuk mengatakan ini semua hingga ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, menggantikan perasaan takut menjadi kebahagiaan yang mulai menyelimuti seluruh ruangan ini termasuk dirinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak memperhatikan waktu. Terkadang kau harus membiarkan waktu itu mengalir begitu saja karena apa yang kau lakukan sesungguhnya tidak pernah terbuang sia-sia. Terima kasih untuk mengatakan itu semua dengan baik, Sehun-ah. Terima kasih untuk memberikanku empat puluh lima menit milikmu untuk membicarakan itu denganku, dan untuk waktu lalu yang sudah kau berikan, aku sangat menghargainya,"

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sehun menginterupsi pembicaraan, tepat ketika Luhan berhenti di kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Kau harus tiba di airport sekarang, jadwal penerbanganmu dan Luhan dipercepat,"_

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"_I don't know, kau harus segera check-in,"_

"Ya, baiklah,"

"Hyung, kita harus segera pergi. Jadwal penerbangan dipercepat dan kita harus segera check-in,"

"T-tapi aku belum selesai,"

Sehun tidak peduli dengan suara Luhan yang nyaris berteriak karena ternyata kota ini hujan dan pria tinggi itu menarik Luhan agar mereka dapat segera kembali ke hotel dan meminta seseorang mengantarkan mereka ke bandara.

"Lebih baik kau menggunakan waktumu dengan baik sebelum kita ketinggalan pesawat, hyung," sahut Sehun yang melindungi tubuh Luhan dengan tangan lebarnya.

"Aku butuh sepuluh detik untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu!,"

Luhan nyaris berteriak ditengah rintikkan hujan yang terlalu berisik dan ia tidak bisa menepis senyuman cerah diwajahnya. Ia menyukainya ketika tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan mereka berlari menembus bulir-bulir hujan yang terus menetes membasahi tapak kaki. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun hal aneh yang ada didalam dirinya, seolah semua itu telah sirna begitu saja ketika ia bisa merasakan hangat tangan Sehun memeluk tangannya. Berbicara dengan pria itu dan memperhatikan kecanggungannya. Luhan menyukai itu semua. Setelah saat ini, ia yakin ia bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan psikis aneh di dalam dirinya. Ia bahkan mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa perasaan gelisah itu tidak lagi mencekiknya karena Sehun berada disini, bersamanya. Terdengar berlebihan, tetapi inilah yang terjadi pada Luhan. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kalau memang Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><span>EPILOGUE<span>

Luhan bergeming. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika matanya terbuka dan bau obat-obatan menusuk hidungnya. Pandangan mata yang masih tidak begitu jelas, yang ia dapatkan hanya ruangan putih dengan tidak ada siapapun disana. Pikirannya tidak bisa mencerna apapun selain memaksakan dirinya untuk percaya bahwa keadaan masih seperti biasa.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Dimana Sehun?"

Seseorang memeluknya dengan erat dan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Luhan tidak mengerti atau ia bersikeras untuk menyangkal keadaan yang ada.

"Hyung," suara lirih memenuhi gendang telinganya dan Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin menebak apapun sekarang. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah semua orang mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Pikirannya berusaha mengingat hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum keadaan menjadi gelap dan ia merasa ketakutan itu menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya dan suara terakhir yang ia dengar hanyalah percikan air.

Kemudian semua itu hilang.

Matanya mulai perih dan berair, telinganya berdengung, dan hidungnya memerah. Rambut Luhan tidak tertata ketika satu per satu bulir air mata melesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau harus menerimanya, hyung. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat itu,"

Seketika saja sesuatu menusuk hingga ke bagian terdalam tulang rusuknya. Sakit yang terlalu dalam hingga ia harus menahan nafasnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Hanya saat ini ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri,

_Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi, Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chingchongs:<strong>

Ini. apa.

lol.

jangan timpuk author ye wkwkwk sengaja nih ujan2 enaknya ff gloomy gitu lolol

pasti galaunya ga dapet/? maklumi yesh masih eksperimen #nooffense :p

hunhan moment that only exist in our memories... /sobs/

uda ah lol

kritik dan saran juseyo!

kotak **review** puhlease diisi. jangan follow/fav tapi ga review. sakit bruh -_,-

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_


End file.
